nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Neurodiritto
Il “Neurodiritto” rappresenta un settore emergente di studio interdisciplinare che analizza gli effetti delle scoperte nel campo delle neuroscienze sulle norme giuridiche e le categorie del diritto. Il termine deriva dalla congiunzione del prefisso “neuro” con la parola “diritto”. Senza pretesa di completezza il suffisso “neuro” ha trovato già da tempo applicazione in campo filosofico, etico, estetico, economico, artistico e musicale. Preambolo Discorso diverso vale per la parola “neuroscienze”, ormai in voga da quasi quarant’anni, la quale denota un complesso molto esteso di discipline (anatomia, biologia molecolare, biochimica, fisiologia, farmacologia, genetica, immunologia,…) che si occupano del funzionamento del cervello e dell’intero sistema nervoso e che ha di molto ampliato il tradizionale settore della neurologia, coinvolgendo ampliamente la psichiatria, la psicoanalisi e la stessa psicologia generale. Definizione di Neurodiritto Con il termine “Neurodiritto” si intende pertanto quella disciplina che: * in primo luogo intende studiare e codificare le modalità attraverso le quali il cervello forma i concetti giuridici sia nel diritto pubblico che nel diritto privato, nel diritto sostanziale come in quello processuale; * in secondo luogo intende verificare se, ed in che misura, tali acquisizioni comportino la necessità di mutare non solo le norme vigenti del diritto positivo, ma anche la struttura dei c.d. formanti del linguaggio giuridico. Le domande dalle quali si dipana il concetto stesso di “Neurodiritto” possono rappresentarsi come segue: “''Esiste qualcosa di più umano del cervello?” '''Ed ancora: “E''siste qualcosa, al di la dei bisogni primari, di più umano del diritto?”'. La nota locuzione latina: “''Ubi societas, ibi ius, sta proprio a significare che il diritto nasce già con la semplice spontanea aggregazione di più soggetti, senza la necessità che le regole che ne disciplinano la convivenza siano formalizzate o codificate. Ebbene, nonostante mente e diritto siano entrambi elementi qualificanti l’intrinseca umanità dell’uomo, mentre la prima genera il secondo, quest’ultimo sembra occuparsi solo marginalmente e superficialmente della prima. Ma un diritto che si occupa della mente solo in modo marginale e superficiale è per forza di cose un diritto dove l’uomo viene in sostanza relegato ad un ruolo marginale. Il diritto non permea, rimanendo alla superficie dell’uomo, mentre gli effetti da esso prodotti incidono profondamente sulla “sostanza umana”. Se il diritto intende davvero occuparsi dell’uomo, non può infatti continuare ad ignorare quello che gli altri campi del sapere, soprattutto quelli introdotti dalle nuove tecnologie e scoperte, dicono attorno alla natura umana. Diritto e neuroscienze, occupandosi dello stesso terreno d’indagine, non possono più continuare ad esercitare un magistero parallelo secondo l’antica concezione che le scienze si sarebbero dovute occupare degli esseri umani e il diritto delle persone. Le origini: "Neurolaw" (1991) il termine "neurolaw" (neurodiritto) venne usato per la prima volta dal neuroscienziato e avvocato J. Sherrod Taylor nel 1991. La ricerca sul Neurodiritto nasce infatti negli Stati Uniti agli inizi degli anni Novanta anche se trova il suo pieno sviluppo soltanto a partire dai primi anni dello scorso decennio. La “Dana Foundation” e il “Gruter Institute for Law and Behavioral Research” sono i primi gruppi ad investire nella nuova disciplina mentre nel 2007 si distingue in tal senso un ambizioso progetto interdisciplinare sostenuto da una fondazione privata (McArthur Foundation) che stanzia i primi 10 milioni di dollari (10 million $) per un primo livello di ricerche oltre ad un più generale fermento teorico e applicativo rispetto ai rapporti tra diritto e neuroscienze. Il terreno, del resto, era già stato preparato dalla diffusa sensibilità per temi a cavallo tra il diritto e la biologia, coltivata sin dagli anni settanta del Novecento da vari enti e istituti di ricerca. Neurodiritto: quali obiettivi ? L’obiettivo primario posto da questo nuovo campo di studi, ancora “''work in progress'' è senza dubbio quello di abbattere gli steccati della specializzazione per lavorare con metodo assolutamente interdisciplinare, ricollocando al centro l’unicità dell’essere umano. Il campo dove il Neurodiritto potrebbe muovere i primi passi è la filosofia del diritto, o una teoria generale del diritto, andandosi a porre come un ulteriore ramo della filosofia postmoderna, proponendo una nuova teoria generale del diritto basata su basi scientifiche e non teologiche, etiche o comunque frutto di mere speculazioni razionali. La ricerca sul Neurodiritto Affinché il Neurodiritto trovi la propria dignità di cittadinanza occorre indagare sui limiti “interni” di questa potenziale disciplina. A tale proposito, gli studiosi di matrice anglosassone usano prudentemente delle perifrasi come “''brain and the law'', oppure “''neuroscience and law'', alludendo all’incidenza che il complesso delle neuroscienze possa avere sul complesso mondo del diritto. Le neuroscienze si sono sviluppate attraverso una rete globale di comunicazioni e interconnessioni. Altrettanto non è accaduto per il diritto che è rimasto confinato non solo in aree, ma anche in visioni nazionalistiche. L’unico tentativo interessante di spezzare tale divisione sembra essere il diritto comunitario, il diritto europeo, il diritto internazionale e il tentativo, ancora incompiuto, volto alla creazione di un diritto globale. Le moderne neuroscienze cognitive rappresentano pertanto la visione complessiva della natura umana che, in quanto tale, è destinata ad investire fin dalle fondamenta l’architettura concettuale del sapere giuridico, costringendolo ad un profondo ripensamento. Non sappiamo dire con quali esiti, ma il ripensamento sarà inevitabile. Già molti indizi, per esempio nella bioetica e nei diritti dell’uomo annunciano la fine di un’epoca e l’alba di una nuova, dove i saperi scientifici e giuridici saranno chiamati, entrambi, ad accogliere temi e problemi di inaudita complessità, per la cui soluzione non sarà più possibile procedere separatamente. Situazione in Italia Per quanto riguarda l’Italia conforta rilevare come l’attenzione al tema sia sempre più elevata e anche nella pratica si registrino casi significativi di applicazione di conoscenze provenienti dalle neuroscienze. Nonostante qualche anno di distanza rispetto ai paesi oltreoceano gli studi italiani in materia, soprattutto a partire dal 2009 stanno prendendo sempre più piede, soprattutto alla luce dei poli di eccellenza circa gli studi sul cervello che si trovano proprio in Italia (un esempio: il Professore Giacomo Rizzolatti, scopritore dei neuroni specchio, dell’Università di Parma). Sempre più, inoltre, si stanno costituendo associazioni di studio relative alla materia. Pluralità del Neurodiritto È bene partire dalla consapevolezza che per il Neurodiritto si possano invocare una molteplicità di significati da quali emergono, in maniera preponderante, i seguenti: * in un primo senso il neurodiritto è un campo delle neuroscienze che studia essenzialmente come il cervello forma e utilizza i concetti giuridici di base, quali diritto, dovere, giustizia, responsabilità. Sotto questo aspetto tutto il diritto viene coinvolto e potrebbe uscirne trasformato. Si pensi all’aleatorietà dei limiti dei 18 anni per il raggiungimento della c.d. “maggiore età” (mentre lo sviluppo totale del cervello è stato dimostrato si possa considerare ultimato attorno ai 25/30 anni d’età). Oppure alle problematiche collegate al senso della proprietà e dello stesso diritto d’autore. E tutte quelle relative al diritto pubblico, dal diritto costituzionale (basti pensare a manipolazione del messaggio politico e ai limiti dell’uso della televisione e del fenomeno massmediatico), al diritto amministrativo (istruzione scolastica), al diritto ecclesiastico (i problemi legati alla libertà religiosa e alle conseguenze neurali dell’indottrinamento) , a tutte le problematiche legate al concetto di processo e giudizio: in particolare circa l’attendibilità delle prove in generale e i limiti e modalità di utilizzazione delle prove neuroscientifiche in particolare.''' * -in un secondo senso si può pensare al neurodiritto come ad una linea guida che tracci i confini del diritto positivo nei quali le neuroscienze possano liberamente muoversi (si pensi al regime dei neuro-farmaci, agli interventi e ai trapianti di cervello, agli stimolatori cranici…). Tecnologie di indagine utilizzabili per avvalersi del neurodiritto Tra le discipline e tecnologie più importanti per lo studio del cervello troviamo il Neuroimaging Funzionale, ovvero l’utilizzo di tecnologie di neuro-immagine in grado di misurare il metabolismo cerebrale, al fine di analizzare e studiare la relazione tra l’attività di determinate aree cerebrali e specifiche funzioni cerebrali. È uno strumento di primaria importanza nelle neuroscienze cognitive e in neuropsicologia. I metodi utilizzati più comunemente includono la Tomografia ad emissione di positroni (PET), la Risonanza magnetica funzionale (fMRI), l'Elettroencefalogramma multicanale (EEG), la SPECT, la Magnetoencefalografia (MEG) e la spettroscopia ad infrarossi (NIRSI). PET, fMRI, NIRSI e SPECT misurano i cambiamenti nel flusso ematico locale, legato all’aumento di attività cellulare e quindi neuronale. Questi cambiamenti di flusso sono definiti come regioni di “attivazione”. Le aree del cervello che sono attivate quando il soggetto compie un determinato compito svolgono un ruolo chiave nella comprensione tra comportamento, emozioni, funzioni cognitive e substrato neuronale. MEG ed EEG registrano l’attività neuronale diretta sotto forma di onde elettromagnetiche, invece le immagini PET, SPECT ed fMRI restituiscono immagini indirette dell’attività neuronale (ad esempio, nella SPECT attraverso lo studio del flusso ematico cerebrale), anche tramite il consumo di ossigeno. A livello di ricerca, l’obiettivo principale dello studio delle funzioni cerebrali è la comprensione delle funzioni delle diverse aree e i collegamenti reciproci in un sistema integrato di reti neuronali affinchè si possa giungere ad una sempre più completa mappatura del cervello. Da ricordare in materia il Progetto Obama che nel 2013 ha stanziato 100 milioni di dollari (100 million $) per procedere alla mappatura il più completa possibile del cervello. L’attenzione sull’aspetto evoluzionistico del nostro cervello e del nostro modo di pensare, assume allora per il diritto un’importanza fondamentale e ci potrebbe dare risposte interessanti, soprattutto nella comprensione del perché alcuni comportamenti umani, sebbene vietati dalla legge, vengano comunque continuamente ripetuti. Il vecchio paradigma hobbesiano che vedeva il diritto come una costruzione puramente culturale volta a reprimere la naturale aggressività degli individui, sta cedendo il passo ad una comprensione molto più approfondita del diritto come un valore di adattamento, e ad una maggiore attenzione al suo ruolo di espressione istituzionale dell’evoluzione dei comportamenti sociali. Pare dunque giunto il tempo che anche il diritto si avvii a connotarsi in maniera autenticamente cognitiva. Un ripensamento del diritto di tale portata rappresenta una responsabilità speciale sia dei teorici che dei suoi pratici, chiamati tutti a misurarsi con cambiamenti anche radicali delle proprie abitudini di pensiero rispetto al diritto in teoria e in azione. Opportunità aperte al diritto dalle neuroscienze cognitive, sulla falsariga di quanto già verificato rispetto allo sviluppo in corso di un’economia cognitiva. Si può citare la fiduciosa osservazione di un commentatore secondo cui “la questione non è se le neuroscienze cognitive cambieranno il diritto, ma se debbano cambiarlo adesso”. Tale affermazione, nel suo presupporre che l’impatto delle recenti acquisizioni neuro-cognitive sul diritto sia solo una questione di tempi più o meno brevi di assimilazione, rappresenta con buona approssimazione il tenore del dibattito attualmente in corso nella comunità scientifica internazionale. Si tratta di un dibattito che, per quanto assai recente, risulta saldamente stabilito a livello accademico, anche grazie a rilevanti programmi di ricerca appositamente dedicati. Aspetti "sociali" del neurodiritto: la plasticità cerebrale Per plasticità cerebrale si intende la capacità del sistema nervoso centrale di modificare la propria struttura e la propria funzionalità a seconda della attività dei propri neuroni (correlata ad esempio a stimoli ricevuti dall'ambiente esterno) o in reazione a lesioni traumatiche o modificazioni patologiche. Questa capacità, che si esprime in gradi e modi diversi in tutto il sistema nervoso, si basa sulla plasticità neuronale. Questa potenzialità nell'uomo e in altri animali si esprime, ad esempio, con un aumento delle dimensioni di alcune regioni del cervello in seguito al loro utilizzo ripetuto. Le cellule neuronali hanno maggiore attività e di conseguenza formano più sinapsi tra di loro in ambienti arricchiti, durante l'apprendimento e in caso di riorganizzazione cerebrale. Quindi il cervello rialloca le proprie potenzialità a seconda del bisogno. L’impatto che tale scoperta ha sul diritto sembra palesarsi soprattutto nell’ambito del diritto pubblico: partendo infatti dalla consapevolezza che il cervello si modifica in base all’ambiente sociale in cui il soggetto vive e alle esperienze che questi fa, sembra di fondamentale urgenza domandarsi quanto l’istruzione possa influire sugli individui, ovvero quanto i continui messaggi a cui il soggetto è costantemente sottoposto (messaggi che possono spaziare da quelli massmediatici a quelli politici) possano influire ed influenzare l’individuo, senza che questi abbia tutele che si giovano degli stessi mezzi. Bibliografia italiana * • Luca Arnaudo, Diritto cognitivo. Prolegomeni a una ricerca law. An introduction, Politica del diritto, n. 1, 101-135 (2010). * •Luca Arnaudo, La ragione sociale. Saggio di economia e diritto cognitivi reason. An essay of cognitive economics and law, Rome, Luiss University Press, 2012. * •Angelo Bianchi, La complessità del danno psichico complexity of psychic damage, Responsabilità civile e previdenza, n. 9, 1990-2000 (2007). * •Angelo Bianchi, Neuroscienze cognitive e diritto: spiegare di più per comprendere meglio and the law: the need to explain more for understanding better, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 295-312 (2010). * •Angelo Bianchi, Guglielmo Gulotta, Giuseppe Sartori (eds.), Manuale di Neuroscienze Forensi cognitive neuroscience handbook, Giuffrè, Milano, 2009. * •Barbara Bottalico, Neuroscience and Law in a Nutshell , Diritti Comparati, 2011. * •Laura Capraro, Primi casi "clinici" in tema di prova neuroscientifica neuroscience and criminal proceedings: the first caselaw, Processo penale e Giustizia, 3, 9-20 (2012). * •L. Capraro, V. Cuzzocrea, E. Picozza, D. Terracina, Neurodiritto. Un'introduzione, G. Giappichelli Editore, Torino, 2011. * •Fausto Caruana, Due problemi sull'utilizzo delle neuroscienze in giurisprudenza problems related to the use of neuroscience in the caselaw, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 337-346 (2010). * •Frederica Casasole, Neuroscienze, genetica comportamentale e processo penale neuroscience, behavioral genetics and criminal proceedings, Diritto penale e processo, n. 1, 110-117 (2012). * •Patrizia Castellani, Fatti e controfatti nel ragionamento giudiziario and counterfactuals within judiciary reasoning, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 209-222 (2010). * •Raffaele Caterina (ed.), I fondamenti cognitivi del diritto foundations of the law, Milan, Bruno Mondadori, 2008. * •Raffaele Caterina, Psicologia della decisione e tutela del consumatore: il problema delle "pratiche ingannevoli" Psychology and consumer’s protection: the issue of misleading practices, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 221-228 (2010). * •Sara Codognotto, Giuseppe Sartori, Neuroscienze in tribunale: la sentenza di Trieste goes to tribunal: the Trieste case, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 269-280 (2010). * •Maria Teresa Collica, Il riconoscimento del ruolo delle neuroscienze nel giudizio di imputabilità role of neuroscience in the assessment of chargeability, Diritto penale contemporaneo (on-line review), 2012. * •Andrea Colorio, Diritto e cervello: verso le nuove frontiere del neurodiritto Law and the brain: towards the new frontiers of neurolaw, I-Lex Scienze Giuridiche, Scienze Cognitive e Intelligenza artificiale (on-line review) 2010. * •Andrea Colorio, Esplorazioni neurogiuridiche tra antichità e modernità explorations through ancient and modern times, Atti della Accademia Roveretana degli Agiati, ser. VIII, vol. XI, B, 43-93 (2011). * •Mario De Caro, Andrea Lavazza, Guiseppe Sartori (eds.), Siamo davvero liberi? Le neuroscienze e il mistero del libero arbitrio we really free? Neuroscience and the mystery of free will, Turin, Codice, 2010. * •Mario De Caro, Massimo Marraffa, Libertà, responsabilità e retributivismo responsibility, and retributivism, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 357-374 (2010). * •Luisella De Cataldo Neuburger, Aspetti psicologici nella formazione della prova: dall'ordalia alle neuroscienze issues of probation: from God’s judgement to neuroscience, Diritto penale e processo, n. 5, 604-609 (2010). * •Luisella De Cataldo Neuburger (ed.), Scienza e processo penale. Linee guida per l’acquisizione della prova scientifica and criminal procedings. Guidelines for the collection of scientific evidence, Padova, Cedam, 2010. * •Michele Di Francesco, Massimo Marraffa (eds.), Il soggetto. Scienze della mente e natura dell’io subject. The sciences of the mind and the nature of the self, Milan, Bruno Mondadori, 2009. * •Ombretta Di Giovine, Chi ha paura delle neuroscienze? afraid of neuroscience?, Archivio penale, n. 3, 837-854 (2011). * •Michele Farisco, Neuro-bio-diritto: tra imputabilità e negazione di responsabilità. Verso un nichilismo giuridico? between chargeability and responsibility’s denial. Towards a lagal nihilism?, Archivio giuridico "Filippo Serafini", fasc. 3, 317-355 (2009). * •Antonio Forza, Le neuroscienze entrano nel processo penale enters the criminal trial, Rivista penale, n. 1, 75-78 (2010). * •Antonio Forza, La sfida delle neuroscienze: verso un cambiamento di paradigma? challenge of neuroscience. Towards a paradigm’s shift?, Diritto Penale e Processo, n. 11, 1376-1383 (2012). * •Antonio Forza, Neuroscienze e diritto and the law, Rivista penale, n. 3, 247-255 (2009). * •Antonio Forza, Razionalità ed emozioni nel giudicante and emotion in the Judges, Criminalia. Annuario di scienze penalistiche, pp. 353-365 (2012). * •Cataldo Intrieri, Neuroscienze e diritto: una nuova teoria giuridica sulla mente the law: a new legal theory of the mind,Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 255-268 (2010). * •Luigi Lanza, Luca Sammicheli, Giuseppe Sartori, Diritto, Processo e Neuroscienze Law, the trial and neuroscience, Giustizia insieme, n. 3, 39-63 (2010). * •Andrea Lavazza, Neuroscienze e persona. Nuova prospettiva o minaccia? and the subject. A new perspective or a threat?, Medicina e morale, 2008 fasc. 3, 569-596 (2008). * •Andrea Lavazza, Luca Sammicheli, Il delitto nel cervello. La scienza tra mente e diritto brain's crime, Codice Edizioni, 2012. * •Andrea Lavazza, Luca Sammicheli, Il nuovo rapporto tra diritto e neuroscienze: il caso dello psicopatico new relationships between law and neuroscience: the psychopatic issue,Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 241-254 (2010). * •Nicola Lettieri, Fuori da uno splendido isolamento. Le scienze cognitive negli orizzonti della scienza giuridica a splendid isolation: cognitive science in the horizon of legal science, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 323-336 (2010). * •Geoffrey Loftus, Processi cognitivi, testimonianza dell'esperto e teorie su eventi di pertinenza legale processes, expert’s testimony and theories on legally relevant events, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 193-208 2010). * •Fabio Macioce, Le neuroscienze. Vecchie domande e nuove sfide per il diritto old questions and new endeavors for the law, Archivio giuridico "Filippo Serafini", n. 1, 25-59 (2012). * •Giuliana Mazzoni, Scienza cognitiva, memoria e psicologia della testimonianza: il loro contributo per la scienza e la prassi forense science, memory and psychology of the witness: their contribution to the science and the trial, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 181-192 (2010). * •Isabella Merzagora Betsos, Colpevoli si nasce? Criminologia, determinismo, neuroscienze , Raffaello Cortina Editore, 2012. * •Isabella Merzagora Betsos, De servo arbitrio ovvero: le neuroscienze ci liberano dal pesante fardello della libertà? servo arbitrio: is neuroscience freeing ourself from the heavy burden of freedom?, Rassegna italiana di criminologia, n. 1, 7-17 (2011). * •Isabella Merzagora Betsos, Il colpevole è il cervello. Imputabilità, neuroscienze, libero arbitrio: dalla teorizzazione alla realtà is the brain. Responsibility, neuroscience, free will: from theory to practice, Rivista italiana di medicina legale, n. 1, 175-208 (2011). * •Giulia Messina, I nuovi orizzonti della prova (neuro)scientifica nel giudizio sull'imputabilità the new horizons of the neuroscientific probation in the assessment of personal chargeability, Rivista italiana di medicina legale, n. 1, 251-267 (2012). * •Giulia Messina, Il contributo delle neuroscienze nel giudizio sull'imputabilità contribution to the assessment of chargeability, Il Corriere del Merito, n. 1, 70-77 (2012). * •Attilio Nisco, Il confronto tra neuroscienze e diritto penale sulla libertà di volere struggle between neuroscience and criminal law on free will, Diritto penale e processo, n. 4, 499-508 (2012). * •Fabio Paglieri, La struttura temporale dell'azione intenzionale: illusione della volontà o illusione delle neuroscienze? temporal structure of intentional action: free will’s illusion od neuroscience’s illusion?, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 347-356 (2010). * •Silvia Pellegrini, Pietro Pietrini, Siamo davvero liberi? Il comportamento tra geni e cervello we really free? Human behavior between genes and brain, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 281-294 (2010). * •Eugenio Picozza, Cosa è il Neurodiritto is neurolaw, paper presented to the meeting Il Diritto Amministrativo nella prospettiva di un ripensamento epistemologico dei saperi giuridici, held at Lucera, October 19-20, 2012. * •Eugenio Picozza, Laura Capraro, Vera Cuzzocrea, David Terracina, Neurodiritto. Una introduzione An introduction, Turin, Giappichelli, 2011. * •Pietro Pietrini, La macchina della verità alla luce delle recenti acquisizioni delle neuroscienze and new neuroscience’s knowledge, Cassazione penale, n. 1, 407-416 (2008). * •Federico Gustavo Pizzetti, Neuroscienze forensi e diritti fondamentali: spunti costituzionali (book: Torino, Giappichelli, 2012 – ISBN: 978-88-348-3695-8) (in Italian). title in English: Forensic neuroscience and fundamental rights: a constitutional overview  * • Federico Gustavo Pizzetti, In quest of constitutional principles of neurolaw , in Medicina nei secoli (article in review: histmed-journal of history of medicine – ISSN: 0025-7877), vol. 23-3, 2011, pages 963-990 (in English).  * •Federico Gustavo Pizzetti, Libertà di autodeterminazione e protezione del malato nel “Brain-Computer interfacing”: un nuovo ruolo per l’amministratore di sostegno?, in Rivista critica del diritto privato (article in review – ISSN: 1123-1025), vol. 29-1, 2011, pages 31-59, 2011 (in Italian). title in English, Liberty of Self-determination and protection of patient in the “Brain-Computer interfacing”: a new role of the guardian under guardianship laws?  * •Nicoletta Rangone, Il contributo delle scienze cognitive alla qualità delle regole contribution of cognitive science to the quality of the administrative rules, Mercato concorrenza regole, n. 14, 151-166 (2012). * •Mauro Ronco, Sulla "prova" neuroscientifica neuroscientific proof, Archivio penale, n. 3, 855-870 (2011). * •Roberta Russo, Diritto penale e neuroscienze: una panoramica oltreoceano law and neuroscience: an overseas perspective, Rivista italiana di diritto e procedura penale, n. 4, 1762-1772 (2011). * •Luca Sammicheli, Giuseppe Sartori, Neuroscienze e processo penale and criminal proceedings, Cassazione penale, n. 9, 3305-3317 (2010). * •Amedeo Santosuosso, Neuroscienze e diritto: un quadro delle opportunità and law: a picture of opportunities, Rivista italiana di medicina legale, n. 1, 83-103 (2012). * •Amedeo Santosuosso (ed.) Le Neuroscienze e il Diritto and the law, Pavia, Collegio Ghislieri-IBIS, 2009. * •Amedeo Santosuosso, Barbara Bottalico, Neuroscienze, connessioni e confini dell'individuo links and boundaries of the self, Sistemi intelligenti, n. 2, 313-322 (2010). * •Amedeo Santosuosso, Silvia Garagna, Barbara Bottalico, Alberto Redi Carlo (ed.), Le scienze biomediche e il diritto science and the law, Pavia, Collegio Ghislieri-IBIS, 2010. * •David Terracina, Neuroscienze: lo studio della morfologia del cervello determinante nello stabilire il vizio parziale di mente. Problemi nati dal difficile rapporto tra giustizia penale e psichiatria the research on brain’s morphology is pivotal in the assessment of partial mind’s fault. Some problems born from the difficult relationships between criminal justice and psychiatry, Guida al Diritto, n. 5, 63-67 (2012). * •Francesco Viola, Neuroscienze e diritto naturale and natural law, paper presented to the meeting Neuroscienze e Diritto held at Bologna, March 9, 2012. * •Georgia Zara, Neurocriminologia e giustizia penale and criminal justice, Cassazione penale, forthcoming 2013. * •Georgia Zara, La validità incrementale della psico-criminologia e delle neuroscienze in ambito giuridico validity of psychological criminology and neuroscience in the forensic setting, Sistemi Intelligenti, forthcoming 2013. * Carta di Noto of Noto, Guidelines for the trial examination of sexually abused children. The latest version of these guidelines, amended in 2011, has been drafted by a pool of experts also in collaboration with neuroscience experts. Link esterni * http://www.neurodiritto.com www.neurodiritto.com] * www.di.me.ce.it * The MacArthur Foundation Research Network on Law and Neuroscience homepage * Law and Neuroscience at Vanderbilt * Baylor College of Medicine's Initiative on Neuroscience and Law * Neurolaw: The Scales of Justice * NPR: Jeffrey Rosen on 'Neurolaw' in the CourtroomLaw and Neuroscience Email Listserv Fonte * Categoria:Attenuanti legali Categoria:Criminologia Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Neuropsichiatria